raresonicthehedgehoggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Drift 2
Sonic drift 2 was a sequel to'' Sonic drift''. '' Sonic Drift & Sonic Drift 2'' were both on the Sega Game Gear. Many have stated both games to be a rip off of The Mario Kart games. The Europen version was titled Sonic Drift Racing. Sonic Drift 1 To understand Sonic Drift 2 a little more, let's start off with Sonic Drift 1. Sonic Drift was released on Sega Game Gear in March 18, 1994. It included 4 playable characters, Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose (formerly known as Rosey The Rascal), Miles "Tails" Prowler, and Dr. Eggman (Dr. Robotnick.) Sonic Drift resembeled Mario Kart a great deal. Basically you would either choose from Free run: a free racing mode, where you would race alone, or you would Chaos GP: choose to race against the 3 other characters. There was also multiplayer. When you would choose Chaos GP you would choose from either the Red, Yellow, or Orange Chaos Emeralds. Gameplay would involve getting rings and powere ups while you were racing. There were also the classic springs to give you a boost and jump over other players. The stages were from the first Sonic the hedgehog game. There was a mini map on top of the screen to show you how far you were, and where you were in the race. How many rings you got was on the screen. You would also be told how much time it took you to pass each lap. This game also marks the first time Amy Rose was a playable character. Sonic Drift 2 Sonic Drift 2 was basically the same as the first Sonic Drift. The game added some players including, Knuckles the echinda, Fang the sniper, and Metal Sonic. This totals the playable characters to 7. Once again there are 3 options: Chaos GP, Versus, and Free Run. When you choose Chaos GP, you have to choose between the white, blue, or purple chaos emerald. You would then go to the character select screen. You choose your character, then 3 others to be your opponets. The mini map would be on the top of the screen showing your character and who was in first place. The final race depended on the character you chose to race the game with. For example, if you completed the game with Sonic, you would race Dr. Eggman at the Deathegg stage. If you completed the game with Metal Sonic or Dr.Eggman, you would race Sonic at the final stage. Gameplay for both games One of the biggest struggles of gameplay, are the controls. For example, when you turn you have to be right on que, or you'll run into the side of the screen, giving the other players an advantage. Lukcily there were arrows telling you when to turn. There is too much of a short horizon, limiting what you see. For all you know there could be a pile of spikes in front of you, or the player in front of you. When you would run into people it would slow you down for a split second. The horizon isn't so short, that you can't see anything, but just not enough. The game requires, quick thinking and paying attention. If you run into the side of the screen, you let people get ahead too far,... it's over for you. Springs and invinciblity are your best bet. Otherwise you are just racing, and going in a circle untill you finish. Graphics The graphics were not very good, even for a Gamegear game. The final cutscenes, and backgrounds are good for it's time. The characters in their cars look very similar, except for Dr.Eggman. The cars look the same with some color differences. Their bodies looked like they were smooshed inside their kart. At the same time, this was Gamegear so, you couldn't make it too tall, ecspecially since there was a big map taking up alot of the screen. The back of each one's head did look a little advanced. Tails's for exapmle was very good, with all of the light shadings. The characters look back sometimes, so you can see their faces, with look good for their time. Trees, and other objects in the game, look very small. Smaller that the characters themselves. Releases Both Sonic Drift and Sonic Drfit 2 have been re-realesed on compilations. Here are a list of games it has been featured on: Sonic Mega Collection Plus Sonic Gems Collection Sonic Adventure (unlockable in the GameCube port) Reception Both games had a bad reception, many people stated the games as Mario Kart clones. Gamespot describes the game as "basically unplayable because of poor handling and a really short horizon". Music The music for Sonic Drift 1 and 2 is very scrambeled and crazy. Mostly because of the limitations to the Gamegear's sound quality. This was common with most games, but, for games like Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine on the Gamegear had very clear and distinctive music, matching the beat and sound to the Genesis version. With Sonic Drift, the music is fast and crazy. There's seems to be no beat at all. In Sonic Drift, when you got the invincible power up, a song based on the Japanese version of Sonic CD's opening song "Sonic- You can do anything". The invincible the me for Sonic Drift 2 is the theme from Sonic The Hedgehog 3.